Jearmin Week 2015 - tumblr
by nerdypeach
Summary: I wanted to post all of my Jearmin week submissions from my tumblr here too, so this is where they are going. There's bonus material here! :D (Rate M for smut, ok? and there's such a wide variety of genres from each topic to the next I'm just not going to bother.) [Update: I didn't finish...]
1. Talking in Your Sleep

**August 2 - Talking in your sleep**

* * *

"What?" Jean groaned, rolling over to his side. He blinked through the blurry darkness, but didn't see anyone else awake. Irritation made him flop back onto his back and snatch his pillow over his face.

"It's called a 'sea'." Armin's voice floated softly through the quiet room, slipping through the snores and worming into Jean's mind.

"What is?" He'd never heard of a 'sea' and couldn't fathom what it might be.

"Lots..." Armin took a breath with a little sigh. "Of water. With salt. So big... can't see across it."

Jean thought about the river and how on very sunny days at certain times, the sun would reflect off of the water and blind him to the far bank. But he could always see the Wall. And that much salt? He wondered what it would be like.

He dreamed of the 'sea' that night, or what he imagined it to be. It looked just like the river, muddy and brown, but stretched on and on forever without a Wall to stop it.

The next morning, he found Armin at breakfast. He was alone and playing with the thick, lumpy oatmeal in his bowl. Jean sat down across from him.

"What's a 'sea'?"

Armin stared up at him, confused for a moment. "What?"

"You were talking about it last night in your sleep. What is it?"

Armin hunched forward a little, his face turning pink and his shoulders rounding as if he were trying to hide. "It's a very large body of saltwater. I... I read about it once in a book..."

"Oh." Jean shoveled the crappy oatmeal into his mouth, trying his best not to taste it. He'd hoped for a better description.

"There was a picture." Armin was almost whispering, his spoon abandoned. "It's supposed to be very blue, not muddy like the river. And there are waves - great big ones, sometimes, all white and foamy on top. Different kinds of fish and plants - kinds we've never seen or heard of - exist below the surface."

Listening to Armin talk about the 'sea' was like listening to his mom talk about cooking. He didn't understand what there was about some water and a bunch of fish to be so obsessed about, but he supposed everyone was passionate about different things. He shrugged one shoulder and swallowed hard.

"Where is it?"

"Somewhere far away," Armin whispered, his shoulders falling and his hair hiding the sad look on his face.

"Well, you're going to the Survey Corps, right? Maybe you'll see it one day." And with that, he stood and took his bowl to go join Marco who'd just sat down a few tables away.

* * *

 _A/N: So this is the first of my Jearmin week submissions. It can be found on my tumblr as well (link in profile, btw)._


	2. Mythology

August 3 - Mythology

-During that beautiful two month time gap between chapters 69 and 70 & "jearmin-y"-

* * *

Armin wasn't watching the brats anymore. He was too busy staring out of the window. There was a tiny girl in his arms that was doing her best to distract him, though nothing worked until she yanked on his hair. He winced and looked down at her with a soft smile, pulling her hand away before putting her down on her own two feet to let her run with the others.

"What are you staring at?" Jean sidestepped some of the kids as they ran by. Their shrieks and squeals were drowning out the conversations from the rest of Squad Levi. He stopped by Armin's side, scooting closer to the fire.

"The stars," Armin said with a light shrug. He was dismissive, like it didn't matter. Jean looked out of the large window, but the flames were reflected in the panes, and he couldn't see more than one or two pricks of light in the black sky. He looked back to Armin just as the small, wistful smile tugging at the corners of his lips faded. "Alright! It's time for bed!"

The kids groaned collectively, but with a bit of manhandling they were all ushered up to the loft and packed into the bunks. It was certainly a big change, going from fighting Titans, to killing humans, and now taking care of orphaned brats, but Jean couldn't say he was ungrateful. He couldn't stand the kids most of the time, but one look generally sent them running away.

"You two have the watch for tonight!" Historia called down to Jean and Armin as they descended from the loft. Jean waved one hand - he remembered. Their presence was mostly to make sure the kids stayed in their beds. The others wandered to their own bunks.

Jean headed outside rather than return to the fire. It was chilly outside. He looked up at the sky. The stars were much more visible out here. There were no trees or clouds to block the view. He heard footsteps behind him, but didn't turn to look. He knew it was Armin.

"Orion is bright tonight." Armin stepped up to Jean's side. He was smiling sadly up at the sky.

Jean puzzled over the bright spots in the sky, but he couldn't figure out which one Armin was talking about. "All of the stars are bright."

"Orion is a constellation."

Jean frowned. "Which one is that?" Armin's hand was in the air, but he still couldn't make out what he was pointing to. "I don't…" Suddenly, Armin grabbed his arm and pulled him down so that their cheeks were almost pressed together. He followed Armin's hand as he traced out a pattern in the stars.

"Orion is the hunter." Armin's breath was warm against Jean's neck. "He fell in love with the goddess Artemis. He was killed, and placed among the stars. Do you see those six stars close together?" Jean nodded once, still following Armin's finger as he pointed them out. "There are really seven. Those are the Pleiades. Orion chased them in life, and so he chases them in death."

"How did he die, though?" Jean could remember some of the stories his mother had told him as a child, but he never remembered Orion. He knew of Perseus slaying the medusa, and he knew about Jason and the Argonauts on their quest for the golden fleece, but Artemis and the Pleiades were strange to him.

Armin chuckled lightly. "No one seems to agree on that. In one story, he rapes one of Artemis's followers, so she kills him. In another, Orion swore to hunt down and kill all of the beasts of the earth, so Mother Earth sent a giant scorpion to kill him." Armin paused and dropped his hand. He turned his head to look at Jean. One of Jean's hands rested on Armin's shoulder as he stood upright once more.

"I thought the constellations were put in the sky to represent _good_ things," Jean muttered, recalling his mother's story of the bears, Castillo and Arcas. "Orion just seems like a jerk."

Armin smiled once more, but it was that same horribly sad smile that Jean couldn't understand the reason behind. "There's another ending to the story of Orion. It's the one I like the best. Orion, having fallen in love with Artemis, planned to marry her. Her brother Apollo became jealous. One night, he spotted Orion in the water, though he was very far away. Apollo made a bet with Artemis and said that she could never strike the object. She takes the bet and makes her mark with one arrow. When Orion's body came to the shore, Artemis realized what she'd done. Overwhelmed with guilt and sadness, she placed him in the stars so that she might always look up and remember him."

Armin fell silent. There was a soft silence to the world, where even the crickets weren't chirping. Jean shifted his hand on Armin's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Armin's back and pulled him into his side. Looking down, he caught Armin's gaze. He was content to share this quiet moment with Armin, but he knew the days like this couldn't last forever.

"That's a depressing story." Jean grinned down at Armin, trying to search for a happier topic.

"It's one of my favorites." Armin looked down at the ground, his cheeks pink.

Jean chuckled. "I didn't think you were such a romantic."

Armin looked up at him with his own grin. "Shows what you know." He grabbed the front of Jean's coat and pulled him down. Armin kissed him once, very softly. "I know you can't put me in the stars, but don't forget me, okay?"

Jean frowned hard and pressed his forehead to Armin's as he wrapped his other arm around him. "Never." He pressed his lips to Armin's once more. "I think I hear the brats giggling." Armin nodded, and they turned for the building behind them.

* * *

 _A/N: So those of you who've read my With You know probably remember the other Orion thing I did... I'm a sucker for Greek mythology and Orion is one of my favorites - particularly because it's one of the very few constellations I actually know and can find._

 _And now I have this weird idea to throw the SnK cast into Sophocles' Oedipus plays... _


	3. Rain

Rain

(takes place sorta between chapters 55 and 56)

* * *

It was late when he decided to head outside. He couldn't stand listening to the screams anymore. All night, his stomach had been in knots for what Levi and Hange were doing. Some part of him understood that it had to be done - he knew they didn't have a choice - but he didn't have to like it.

He thought he was the only one still awake, or at least out of bed, so he was surprised to see Armin through the dirty window, standing outside in the rain. He was quiet as he slipped through the door. The little awning didn't cover much space in the first place, but it was doing even less against the raging downpour. A crack of thunder made the glass panes behind Armin rattle.

"What are you doing out here?"

Armin looked over at him, a small frown on his face. "I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, well, me either." Jean rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. The spray from the rain was cold. He crossed his arms over his chest, though it did little good.

They stood in silence for a long while. Armin's hands were down by his sides, but he was shivering. Jean inched closer to him. The earlier conversation rang in his mind.

"Do…" Jean sighed and hunched against the rain that was now splattering over his legs and feet. "Do you really think we're bad people now?"

"I don't like that phrase," Armin muttered. He was staring at a rapidly forming puddle in front of him. "Only others can ever define someone as 'good' or 'bad', and that's always biased." He lifted his eyes and turned his head to look at Jean. "Even by the end of this… some people will consider us 'good' and other people will consider us 'bad'. I don't think anyone can act in a way that benefits everyone."

Jean was silent for a while, chewing at the inside of his cheek. Armin lifted his head, staring up. The spray hit his cheeks and gathered into drops, rolling down to his chin and dripping away. Edging closer to him, Jean tossed one arm around Armin's shoulders and pulled him against his chest.

"Whatever it is we end up having to do," Jean said softly, "whether we're good people or bad people, we'll do it together, right?"

"Yeah," Armin whispered, nodding. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around Jean's waist. Standing together, they were both warmer. The rain continued around them, but they weathered it together.

* * *

 _A/N: I know it's super short, but as far as keeping the story in cannon as much as possible goes, I like to just do hints rather than blatant "omfg i love you" shit._

 _And yes, I totally stole the line that Armin says to Annie from chapter 31._


	4. AU of Your Choice

August 5 - AU of your choice

(modern day AU that I came up with a while ago - sorry for not coming up with something new, but sharing this little piece of crack fic seemed like fun; it's still a tad long - even though I shortened the hell out of the original)

* * *

The pub had been packed full of drunk college kids for most of the night. Many of them were bar-hopping, but there were several who stayed. Jean had to admit that he was having fun. Halloween was always a blast. He enjoyed admiring and mocking the costumes and the drunks with Sasha as they poured side-by-side. Even Levi was working tonight, though he was going to migrate to the other side of the bar once Erwin arrived. Connie had arrived just a few minutes ago, distracting Sasha with his usual lame jokes that she never seemed to get tired of. He caught a glimpse of a blond at the back of the bar and found himself wishing Armin would just give up on the stupid paper already and come have some fun.

He was preparing a round of Flaming Asshole shots for crowd of frat boys that had just walked through the door. They were loud and obnoxious, dressed in the frat-favorite: togas. Sloppy tattoos and poor muscle tone abounded. He did his best to ignore their jibes about his costume and lit the row of glasses. They began to suck the shitty-tasting drink through the little straws. One of them was lucky enough to singe off his eyebrows, so the attention left Jean. He gathered up six of the glasses and turned to go put them in the little sink. Sasha was quick to snatch them up and carry them to the back.

"Ta-da!" Krista was standing with her arms tossed out, presenting a David Bowie version of Armin. He was flustered and tense, his head down and his fingers twitching. Jean couldn't help but stare for a long moment. Despite the strange look, Armin was… well, kinda hot. The high-waisted black pants were tight. The white ruffly shirt hung loosely out of the little black leather vest Armin wore over it. The ensemble was complete with knee-high boots and the thick black jacket, but it was his hair and makeup that really pulled everything together.

"Drinks!" Ymir shouted, distracting Jean from staring. "Jager bombs!"

"Can't have a Jager bomb without me!" Jean sighed and resisted the urge to put his head in his hand. Of _course_ Eren would chime something like that out. "Connie, you too!" Connie slid over the empty stool beside him so that he could join the others that sat down.

"What's with the costume, Armin?" Connie asked, reaching over and flicking some of the ruffles on his shirt.

"I think he looks perfect!" Ymir said, tossing one arm around his shoulders. "He makes a pretty damn good Goblin King if you ask me!"

Jean poured the Red Bull before getting out the Jager. He wasn't moving like he usually would have- he could have a Jager bomb ready in just a few seconds, but not right now. Armin was glancing up at him every so often, the glittery gold eyeshadow painted up to his eyebrows made the blue of his eyes deeper somehow. Part of him desperately wanted to tease him and make him stand up and turn around so he could just look at his ass in those tight pants, but he resisted. Armin already looked like he would bolt the instant Ymir let go of him.

"Where's the rest of your cast?" Levi asked the girls, pouring out seven shots worth of Jager in quick, precise movements. "This round is on me- the rest you pay for." Jean cracked open another can of Red Bull and poured it into two more glasses for himself and Levi. They passed out all of the glasses.

"Chug!" Eren shouted. They all dropped the shot glasses inside of the tumblers and downed their drinks, earning a cheer from the group of slutty nurses, maids, and cat girls to their left. Jean swiped up all of the glasses and dumped them in the sink for Sasha to grab later. Someone called him for another shot of Fireball, so he sidestepped Levi and snatched up a plastic shot glass.

"What's Erwin coming as?" Krista asked, licking her lips. "This Red Bull tastes different."

"It's sugar free." Levi held up one of the empty cans before knocking it into the trash. "I don't know. I doubt he'll do anything."

"Where is everyone else?" Eren asked. "I expected Hange to be here by now... "

"She's probably still getting dressed," Levi said with a shrug. "She said something about the Flying Spaghetti Monster, so God know's what she's got planned."

Jean slipped back over to the group, positioning himself directly in front of Armin. "I'm glad they dragged you here." He was grinning like a fool, but he couldn't contain himself. He'd feed Armin a few more drinks, and then, hopefully, he could convince him to turn around and bend over… He rolled his shoulders in the stiff jacket he'd borrowed from the theatre department. It looked like everyone had had the same idea.

"I'm not… comfortable," Armin muttered. He finally shrugged out of the heavy leather jacket and draped it over the back of the stool.

"Doesn't he look great, though?" Jean nodded in agreement with Krista's chiming voice. She reached over Ymir and up and pulled a lock of Armin's carefully teased and separated hair out of his face. "I knew this would be perfect for him!"

"Would have been better if we'd had a Frankenfurter," Ymir grumbled. "Then Armin could have been Rocky. Connie could have been Riff Raff and Mikasa could be Magenta."

"I'm sure you'd find several if you went to the gay bar across town." Levi's remark was met with a stunned look of silence from Ymir.

Her look darkened. "Why didn't I think of that?" She smacked her forehead with her palm, but Krista was quick to reach up and peck her in the spot she'd hit.

"Where is Mikasa, anyway?" Connie asked.

Eren shrugged. "On duty 'til midnight, but maybe later depending on what all she's dealing with." He looked over at Jean. "Let's get another round of Jager bombs!"

Levi helped again, but there were only five glasses and five shots. He was pulled away by a guy in a banana costume. Sasha reappeared from the back bearing new bottles. "Armin! Damn, that costume looks awesome!" Jean thought it was ironic that she'd chosen to dress as Waldo tonight- he was reminded of the baby in the movie. His lips curled into a slightly-evil smile.

Gripping Sasha's elbow, he tugged her to the other side of the bar while they poured more drinks. "We need to get Armin hammered. Then we'll play 'Dance Magic Dance' and you two can dance around."

"Just like the movie!" she gasped. With a grin and a nod, she grabbed the bottle of Patron and headed back for Armin. He watched her pour the Tequila Sunrise- without grenadine, because Armin did not like cherries- and slide it over to Armin. "Drink up, Goblin King!" To Jean's surprise, Armin took a long drink.

"Can I get a screwdriver?" Krista asked. Sasha nodded and grabbed the Smirnoff.

"I want a Jack and Coke," Eren said.

"Four Godfathers!" Connie added. He gestured to his black-and-white pinstripe zoot suit. "Gotta stick to the character." Jean rolled his eyes and grabbed the Jack and Johnnie Walker.

"Fuck me sideways!" Ymir shouted, earning several looks from the frat boys still nursing their weak beers.

"What the fuck is in that?" one of them asked.

"Lemon vodka, peach schnapps, grapefruit and orange juice- oh, and triple sec," Jean answered, grabbing the juices from the little fridge below the bar. Between him and Sasha, they made all four drinks in record time. Before they had time to do much else, though, they were pulled away by more orders and cashing out a few tabs.

As he was cashing out the tab for the frat group- with a shiny, platinum credit card he was sure _daddy_ paid for- he watched them all spread out and start hitting on girls. After he got the signature and a hefty tip (Daddy's money wasn't _quite_ so bad), he saw one of the frat guys attempt to hit on Armin, but Armin was too dense (or too drunk) to pay the frat guy any attention. He noticed a few of the young women latched onto the arms of a few frat guys, and they received standing ovations as they headed out the door. Roughly half of the crowd cleared out, and the place was left quieter.

Jean and Sasha spread out, crossing the whole place as they searched for all of the abandoned cups. When he passed by Armin on his way to go collect one of the last cups, he reached out and squeezed his ass, laughing as he did so. Armin was still bright pink when he came back around the bar. Ymir had slid Krista's stool as close as she could, and now her legs and arms were wrapped around the smaller girl. He cleared away all of their empty glasses and made a second round for them.

"When do you get off?" Connie was asking Sasha.

"At two, when we close," she told him. He watched as Connie leaned forward and Sasha jumped up and supported her weight on her hands as she kissed him once. "You know that. Go! Go to your mobster party. It's already midnight."

"Don't take too long, Bonnie!" Connie called as he grabbed his hat and flipped it onto his head. She giggled and twirled around to take care of another patron. Jean had to go fill another glass, so he left Armin with Eren for the sort of dull entertainment that was Eren shouting about the end of one sport season and the start of another.

A few more people trickled out of the pub, and soon, Jean was flipping through Sasha's iPod for music. Without anyone to feed the jukebox, it could get weirdly quiet, and he didn't want that. Armin was looking pretty toasted by this point, and Jean still wanted to see him dance. He caught Sasha's attention and pulled up the song he was looking for.

"Armin!" Sasha sang, slipping out from behind the bar. Levi had vanished into the back at some point. While Jean thought it would be funny for Levi to see this, he wasn't about to go looking for him either- not after last time. Sasha grabbed Armin's hand and pulled him off of the stool to stand before tugging him a few steps away to where there was a small opening between the bar and the tables. Jean hit play and Sasha grinned, spinning Armin so that his back to was to Jean. As expected, Armin's ass looked _fantastic_. "Dance with me!"

The lyrics began and Sasha started twirling around with Armin, despite his mild protests. Armin gave up fighting against her. They twirled.

" _Dance magic dance_ ," Sasha sang with the song. Armin just laughed, throwing his head back and finally having a good time. They bounced a little at the second mention of "Jump magic jump", and collapsed into a fit of giggles as the song came to a quick close.

Jean felt his breath catch in his throat when Armin bent down to help Sasha up off the floor. The back of his neck burned and he had to turn away before he did something he would regret later- and only because he was still working. He overheard a whisper from one of the girls at the far end of the bar, and knew she was pointing at Armin. When he'd passed her the drink with a friendly smile, he slipped out from behind the bar and joined Armin and Sasha by Eren. Ymir and Krista were off in their own little world, so they left them alone- for now.

"Feel better now?" Jean asked, leaning close to Armin's ear from behind.

Armin nodded. "Who isn't when they're shitfaced?"

"You aren't shitfaced- yet," Jean threatened with a teasing smile. He caught the girls from across the bar staring at them, so he grabbed Armin's chin and spun him in the chair, kissing him hard for just a short moment.

"That's not fair," Armin breathed when Jean pulled away. He felt Armin's hands slipping inside of the loose black shirt that was already showing off most of his chest. When Armin deliberately pinched one of his nipples between his fingers, Jean cursed under his breath.

"Neither is that," he grumbled, kissing Armin hard once more before moving away entirely. He headed back behind the bar and overheard the girls whispering again. He laughed to himself and nodded to the man at the table across the room who held up his empty glass. He poured the scotch over ice, then gave the glass to Sasha to deliver.

Armin spun himself back around to look at Jean. "Where are we going when you get off work?"

Jean shrugged. He hadn't thought about it. He expected Armin to be tired. Hell, he was. But he wasn't going to say no to getting to watch Armin prance around in that costume some more either. Morning classes be damned.

"You guys can always come with me to the party that Connie went to," Sasha offered.

"I thought it was themed," Jean said with a shrug. "He's David Bowie and I'm a pirate- that's not exactly mobster-era."

"I doubt anyone is sober enough to care," Sasha laughed.

"Well you guys have fun," Eren stated. He hopped down from his stool. "Mikasa is at home, so I'll see you all tomorrow." Jean rolled his eyes and Armin waved as he left.

Jean and Sasha continued to clean up a little, scrubbing down tables and throwing away cups and bottles. When Levi finally made his return, Sasha already had most of the floor swept, and there were only just over a dozen people left inside. Jean spotted Erwin following Levi from the back of the shop. He wasn't in costume. He wondered why Levi bothered to come back in the front at all- he was flustered. Jean could see the red marks around the base of his neck and the dark tint to Erwin's eyes.

"Last call," Levi announced. Jean was sure it was only one thirty, but no one complained. They finished up their drinks- all but the man in the corner, and filed out. Levi had to haul the old man out to the sidewalk as he did almost every other night, but his credit cards always worked even after they added the ten dollar tip he insisted on every time he was sober (which was right when he showed up at seven). As soon as he was out, he flipped the locks and pulled down the metal sheet that covered the length of the glass door.

"We're almost finished," Sasha said, dumping out the dust pan. "Just gotta take out the trash, I think."

"You still have a few dishes," Jean said, pointing to the little sink. He laughed when her face fell.

"Don't worry about it." Everyone looked at Levi like he'd grown two extra heads. "I'll take care of it in the morning. Just take out the trash and you can leave."

"Won't get any arguments out of me," Jean mumbled, grabbing the bag in the can and tying it shut. He and Sasha grabbed the other bags piled by the back door and carried them around to the dumpster in the alley. "Thanks for getting Armin to dance, Sash."

"It was fun," she said brightly. "I'd do it again, too. I always dreamed of dancing with David Bowie." She laughed and Jean couldn't help but join her. When they reached the door, Armin, Krista, and Ymir were waiting for them. Levi had two stacks of cash- one in each hand. The slightly larger one went to Jean.

"Jean, you're tomorrow at six. Sasha, noon. I don't want to hear any excuses." With that, he shut the door. Jean could have sworn, though, that he'd seen Erwin bending down over Levi's shoulder just as it latched.

"I have to go home and change," Sasha said. "'Bye everyone!" They waved as she bounded off into the dark alley, headed for the next street down.

"I'm going to fucking explode if I don't get Krista out of this costume," Ymir stated. She picked up the smaller girl and began to carry her off. "Have fun you two!"

"Just bring the costume to campus tomorrow!" Krista shouted. "We'll get lunch!" Armin nodded and laughed as he waved.

Jean rounded on him, wrapping his arms around him and sliding his hands down to Armin's ass. "You should wear tight clothes more often," he muttered into Armin's ear. He began to nibble and kiss down Armin's neck, the fingers in his hair and at his shoulder encouraging him to bite a little harder.

"If I wear tight clothes, then you aren't allowed to wear a shirt," Armin said. He pulled Jean's head up and kissed him hard, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. Jean squeezed Armin's ass a little tighter, bringing him closer and lifting him on his toes.

"Deal." He turned and pushed Armin against the brick wall. Armin had already moved the hand on his shoulder down into his shirt, raking his short nails over his skin. Jean shivered and found himself nearly swallowing Armin's tongue. He was pulling at the vest, trying to figure out where the damn thing unbuttoned. He found four buttons in the back and fought against them while Armin tugged the shirt from his pants where he'd tucked it in.

"Really?" They both stopped at the whining voice. "Here?"

"Why are you back?" Jean asked, looking over his shoulder at Sasha.

"I forgot to give you this." She held out two twenties. "You gave it to me last week, remember?" He nodded.

"I'll get it tomorrow," he said, a little annoyed.

"Go home!" Sasha said, turning back around. "I don't have enough money to bail you two out of jail for public indecency!" Armin, for some reason, found that funny, and began to laugh hard- his whole body shaking against Jean's.

When Armin lifted his head up, Jean ducked his low. He latched on to his Adam's apple with his lips and gave the spot a gentle bite. Armin gasped, the laughter replaced with a sound so full of sexual tension that Jean repeated the action just to hear the sound again. He felt Armin's fingers dig into his scalp just before he yanked hard on his hair, but he didn't jerk his head back, he pressed him harder to his neck. Jean was only too happy to oblige, opening his mouth wider and biting down with enough pressure to cut off Armin's airways for just a few seconds.

"Fuck," Armin gasped as soon as Jean let go. He could already feel Armin's dick pressing hard into the inside of his thigh. He found himself wishing the pants had a zipper, but the high waist was hidden somewhere beneath the vest he was still struggling to get open. Jean deliberately pressed himself harder into Armin, grinding against him and earning a little gasp of a moan as Armin sucked in lungfuls of air. "Jean…"

He knew what Armin wanted without being told, but he wasn't going to give it to him yet. The shouts and cheers of some drunk partygoers from one of the streets either on the other side of the bar or the street hidden behind the apartment complex behind it sent tingles down his spine. They were in the dark behind the bar, thanks to the streetlamp that had flickered out weeks ago and had never been given a new bulb, but that didn't mean they couldn't be seen- or caught. Mindful of exactly where Armin's collar usually fell on his neck- at least with the polo from his work uniform- he began to nibble and suck just below that line, coloring his pale skin with purple hickeys. Armin responded by lifting one leg and wrapping it around Jean's hip- a talent Jean admired and adored. He rotated his hips, grinding hard against Armin and earning another moan for his efforts.

"So who's supposed to be the Top and who is the bottom?" He flinched at the sudden voice, biting down a little too hard on the tender spot where Armin's neck met his shoulder. What would have been Armin's gasp of surprise wound up being a loud, groan - a mixture of shock and pleasure. Jean jerked his head to the right.

"Hange? What the fuck! You almost gave me a heartattack!" Jean felt Armin's leg fall back to the ground and the fingers slip out of his hair.

Hange took a few steps closer, and Jean cursed under his breath when he noticed the analyzing look. "I always thought Armin would be a bottom, you know, but despite the way you two are wrapped up, it looks like Armin is calling the shots, hm?"

"What are you wearing?" At Armin's question, Jean looked down. The costume looked a little ridiculous. There were pieces of streamer taped all over the plain-colored clothes; the hat looked like there were spaghetti and meatballs piled high on the top of it.

"Flying Spaghetti Monster?" Jean asked, one eyebrow raised. A nod and an erratic grin came as Hange spun in a circle, arms spread wide. The streamers fanned out, and he could see where the ends had been painted red to look like they were covered in sauce.

"I didn't expect this place to be shut down so soon," Hange said with a small frown. Jean still had not pulled his arms away from Armin. He looked down and found Armin's face bright red. "You know, I'm wondering if you two really know what you're doing at all!"

Jean brushed his thigh over Armin's dick again, earning himself a sharp pinch on his side. "That's not funny, Jean!"

He laughed a little and bent his head down so that his mouth was beside Armin's ear. "You like the thought of being watched just as much as I do." Jean's whisper was met with another sharp pinch, but Armin hadn't protested.

"Well, you guys try something new tonight for me and let me know how it works out," Hange began. "Armin, let Jean call the shots tonight. Be good and do whatever he tells you to, alright? Jean, you push his limits, but make sure you stop if he says so. Get him to do something you really want to try!"

"Hange!" Armin shouted. "You can't just come over here and start telling us what to do! I think we can handle things ourselves."

Hange took a few steps closer, pressing so close to Armin's face that their noses were almost touching. "I can and I _will_. I am the omnipotent Flying Spaghetti Monster after all. Now, Jean." Turning to look at Jean, Hange backed up only slightly. "I recommend a bit of bondage- just make sure you don't tie anything too tightly and keep a pair of scissors handy just in case. Orgasm denial, in my personal experience, is the torture of all tortures." Hange gave them both that erratic grin once more. "Make sure you have fun and tell me all about it!"

They all froze for a moment. The shout that had come from inside of the pub made them all stare at the steel back door for a long moment. The unmistakable sound of of Levi yelling "daddy" made him flush pink for a moment. "That's… different," he muttered.

"Woohoo!" Hange screamed at the door. "Go Erwin!" Hange rounded on Armin and Jean once more, pressing uncomfortably close again. "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about! Just remember Jean, don't give in until he's screaming your name!" And with that, the Flying Spaghetti Monster bounced away, vanishing into the alley to hit the main road in front of the bar.

Armin pushed Jean away. "Let's just go home, okay?" Armin was bright pink all over, and couldn't look Jean in the eye. Jean laughed a little, then draped one arm around Armin's shoulders and they began to walk away from the back of the bar- catching the sound of one last curse followed closely by "daddy" again. As they moved through the alley, Jean dropped his arm to Armin's waist, then moved his hand lower to squeeze his ass. Between Hange and Levi, they'd pretty much lost their buzz, but he wasn't going to let either of them dampen his spirits for the night. Luckily, the walk back to their apartment was a short one.

* * *

 _A/N: I think I might post the original version of this later (just a bit longer with some fun toasts that aren't really part of the story). This one actually is something I wrote to go along with "Consequences", but I haven't gotten to the point in the fic where I could post it, so I tossed it in as the AU for Jearmin week. And I keep seeing shitposts about Halloween on tumblr, so I figured I'd toss in my two cents because really - who doesn't love Halloween? And Armin as David Bowie from Labyrinth? SIGN ME THE FUCK UP! :D_


	5. Blood, Sweat, and Tears

Blood, sweat, and tears

(this one is pretty depressing - just sayin'.)

* * *

"Armin!" Stumbling through the wreckage, Jean tried the triggers for his gear once more. He knew it wouldn't work. He was out of gas, and something sounded broken. "Sasha! Connie!" He kept walking, searching for anyone he could find. Eren was still fighting as a Titan, and he figured Mikasa was with him. Levi and Hange probably were too. Armin had been leading them to that stupid basement...

Another piece of a building broke off and shattered as it hit the ground. Jean coughed in the dust; he felt blinded. Most of the Titans in the area were being drawn to those fighting, but he knew he'd probably die if he encountered one. How could he fight without his gear?

"Any of you idiots still alive?" He was so _angry_! One stupid Titan had done all of this damage. He figured Reiner had been the one to throw it at them. The Titan shattered through the building they were anchored to, knocking them all stupid before they realized what happened. He'd seen Armin jump away…

His own gear was scrap metal at this point. One of the cables snapped during the fall, and when he hit the ground the fasteners didn't release. It was hard to walk now, but he wasn't sure exactly what he'd broken. Everything ached. He was bleeding from half a dozen scrapes and cuts from the debris, but those didn't concern him. Where were the others?

"Jean!" He snapped his head up and found Sasha. She was holding onto Connie, dragging him backwards with her arms looped around his chest. "Where's Armin? Are you okay?"

"I'll be alright," he called back. "I was just looking for everyone. What happened to Connie?"

"He's just out cold. I think he hit his head." Sasha moved him over to a more secure portion of the building they'd escaped to. "Why are you on the ground?"

Jean hit the scabbard on his hip with his fist. "It's broken." Sasha frowned, but nodded.

"Just stay here!" She left Connie laying on a flat piece of roof. "Try to find Armin but don't go too far. I'll run back for a new set and some gas." He nodded and watched her zip away. They'd come prepared for this, but he wasn't sure their efforts would be enough.

"Armin!" He called again, dragging his right foot a little as he walked. Something was definitely wrong with it, but he didn't stop to figure out what it was. He kept moving, sweat beading up on his forehead from the exertion. He had to find Armin. If they wanted to get to Eren's fucking basement, Armin had to lead them there. Mikasa wouldn't leave Eren - especially not while he was fighting.

There was a smear of blood on the ground. Jean blinked a few times and tried to rub the dust out of his eyes. Limping over to it, he looked hard for anything that might mean Armin was still alive... A green cloak was torn, snagged on a piece of fallen building. Jean coughed again, finding it hard to breathe, though he knew it wasn't just the dust.

"Armin?" He was quieter now, almost afraid. His heart was pounding in his chest, his blood rushing in his ears. He felt his stomach sink down into his feet.

He moved forward, rounding a large corner piece of the building. There was Armin! Jean thought he was going to fall, but he shuffled forward, not hitting his knees until he was at Armin's side. One of his legs was pinned under a chunk of a building. Blood had drenched one side of his face, pooled in his blond hair.

"Armin..." Jean's voice cracked as he reached out one hand. He touched Armin's shoulder, hoping to see those blue eyes flash open. "Hey... Armin!" He shook him in earnest, panic flooding his system.

Armin groaned, his eyes blinking open slowly. He grimaced for a few seconds. Jean watched in silence as he took stock of the situation. Then Armin smiled…

"Just be still, alright?" Jean raked some of Armin's hair away from his face, blood smearing across their skin as he did so. His throat felt hot and tight. He couldn't seem to get enough air, no matter how deep his breaths. "Sasha will be right back. We can get you out of here." He looked down at Armin's hand as it squeezed his own.

"Jean..." Armin's voice was soft, a little scratchy from the dust in the air but still calming. Jean gripped Armin's hand tightly, lifting it to his chest. "You _know_..."

And looking at the damage, the way Armin was pinned - he did know. They needed a fucking surgeon out here. Armin's thigh was almost severed. The moment anyone tried to move him, he'd bleed to death. He was already bleeding, but it was slow and agonizing. Armin's eyes were only half open. He looked so pale…

"Don't." It was all Jean could choke out. He repeated the word, bowing over Armin and squeezing his eyes closed. They'd come so far already...

He felt Armin's fingertips graze over his cheek, and he knew there was another smear of blood. His eyes snapped open to stare, but Armin was still just smiling at him. Jean could feel his tears escaping. He watched them splatter over Armin's face, leaving little rivulets through the blood and dirt. He smeared the tears over his face with his sleeve.

Armin cringed suddenly, hissing in pain and gripping Jean's hand tighter. "We aren't given the luxury of a spectacular death." Armin choked out the words with a splatter of blood. Jean had said something similar himself another lifetime ago. There was a long, painful shriek from one of the Titans battling it out so far away. "Eren's house isn't far. Three streets down. Four over. There's... there's a boulder crushing in the roof. You'll see it."

"I won't leave you here!" Jean knew he was being irrational. He didn't care. There was nothing he could do. Logically, he knew that. Logic was not his friend. "I... I won't let you die alone." It was all he could offer.

Armin's intention was to laugh, but it came out as a cough, more blood splattering and dribbling down his chin. There were more tears, from Jean and Armin both this time. Jean was bowed over him, his head pressed to Armin's chest.

They could both feel the rumbling in the ground from a titan's foot-falls. Jean's head snapped up. Armin was gripping his arm.

"You have to go." Armin's voice was barely more than a whisper. "Your gear…" Jean looked down, and found Armin studying the dented and broken gear still strapped around his hips. "Take mine." Armin pointed to a space just a short distance away where his gear had detached properly. "Go, Jean!" In his desperate attempt to get Jean to leave, Armin's voice gained a little strength.

Jean shook his head, stubbornly refusing. "I won't!" He gripped Armin's hand even as he tried to pull it away. "I _can't…_ " He'd never forgive himself. Not a second time.

"You _have_ to." Armin's strength had faded out of him. He was fighting hard to keep his eyes open even now. His hand could no longer squeeze Jean's hand back. "Please, Jean…"

He snapped his head up at the sound of something falling nearby. Sasha was darting through the air, poised to take down the titan. Her blades sliced into its neck with a burst of steam. It fell to the ground as she jumped away.

Jean looked back down at Armin, but his blue eyes were half-closed and dull. "Armin!" He didn't stop the tears as they splattered on Armin and the road. He shook Armin's shoulder, desperate to see those blue eyes look at him once more. "Armin!"

A hand fell on his shoulder, heavy and urgent. "Jean, we have to go." He choked out another sob as he shook his head. Sasha crouched beside him. "There are more Titans coming. Get up." She gripped him under his arm and hauled him to his feet.

"I can't..." Jean struggled to remain on his feet. His entire body ached horribly. There were sharper pains in his right leg, stretching from hip to ankle. He was shaking, but Sasha kept him upright. "I can't just leave him!"

Sasha bent and tugged at Armin's jacket. She ripped off the small patch on the front before standing and smacking it into Jean's palm. "Jean..." She took a deep breath. He could see her tears when she looked back up at him.

He crumpled the patch in his hand for one moment, then shoved it into his pocket. He gripped Sasha's elbow as he limped back towards the building where Connie was still knocked out. They had to finish this - Armin wouldn't die in vain.

* * *

 _A/N: I would ask not to hate me, but I kinda hate myself for this one. Sooo.._.


	6. Skinny Dipping (smut!)

August 7 - Skinny-dipping

(alternate version! - though I never did end up finishing the original...)

 _A/N: Anyone who's read With You - Alternate knows how I am about anything marked "alternate". Basically? Very NSFW - and wonderfully smutty. Seriously. THIS CHAPTER IS WHY THIS FUCKING THING IS RATED "M" FOR MATURE. And you thought the AU was bad... :3_

* * *

Armin was curled up on his side, head resting on Jean's shoulder as he relaxed. Jean traced his fingers over his back lightly. He looked down, a little frustrated with himself. There were dark purple hickeys over Armin's shoulder. He bore his own marks with pride, though they always faded so much faster than Armin's.

The creek was just a few steps away, babbling as it trickled over the the rocks in the shallow portion just upstream. There was a tiny waterfall that led to the deeper portion where Jean was anxious to jump in. He felt sticky from the cum that had dried over his skin. He tapped Armin's shoulder a few times and waited for him to look up.

His big blue eyes looked tired, as always. Jean smirked a little and bent his head to plant a wet kiss on Armin's forehead. "Let's go for a swim." Armin nodded and sat up, yawning. Jean could see the bite mark he'd left, and frowned. He covered it with his palm. "I'm sorry…"

Armin just smiled and covered Jean's hand with his own. "Don't be." He put one hand on Jean's thigh and stood. He offered Jean his hand to stand. Jean accepted it and they headed for the little pool that trickled out into another small creek. He slipped down into the water with Armin.

"Come here." He captured Armin in his arms and began to run his hands over Armin's skin, washing away the sweat and cum that lingered over him. Armin was doing the same to him, his hands lingering and teasing. Jean groaned as Armin slipped a finger inside of him and nibbled at his shoulder. He gave Armin's hardening dick a soft squeeze and let his head fall back. Armin's lips went to his throat and planted soft kisses up to his jaw. Armin was stroking him back to erection, though Jean wasn't sure how he managed it.

He couldn't stay on his feet. He gripped Armin's waist with one arm and pulled his hand from behind him with the other. He half swam back towards the little waterfall. There were rocks behind it, and just enough space for him to sit, as he'd discovered so much earlier. The moment he was seated, Armin was climbing into his lap. One of his hands went to Jean's hair and pulled his head back as he covered his neck in more feather-light kisses, saving the marks for Jean's chest and shoulders where they were hidden under his clothes.

"Armin…" Jean groaned again. His hands gripped Armin's waist when Armin's hand found his dick once more. He bent forward and rested his forehead on Armin's shoulder. "I can't."

"I think you can," Armin whispered into his ear, redoubling his efforts. Jean knew Armin was right, but he was exhausted. Squirming around on Jean's lap, Armin lifted himself higher. He guided Jean's hand around to his ass and waited.

"Are you sure?" Jean stared at him hard, his hand drifting closer to where he knew Armin wanted him. Armin nodded, so he pushed one finger inside of him. Armin's gasp came right into Jean's ear. One of his hands tightened around Jean's dick as the other gripped at his shoulder to support himself. Jean added another finger, slowly moving inside of Armin.

Armin was almost panting in Jean's ear, muttering soft words Jean couldn't understand but felt he knew the meaning of all the same. He grunted as Armin's hand tightened around him. He moved his fingers faster, pressing deeper each time.

"Please, Jean!" He wasn't accustomed to this. Armin begging for his touch instead of the other way around was new and exciting, but horribly terrifying at the same time. He pulled his fingers out of Armin and helped him lower himself onto Jean's dick. He was so tight…

"Relax," he muttered, moving one hand to Armin's back and rubbing the space just over his ass in circles. Armin's hands were on both of his shoulders, fingers digging into his skin as he bent his head forward, his hair covering his face. It took a moment, but Armin's muscles relaxed and Jean was sliding inside of him slowly. Armin was shaking and gasping. "Take your time." He was trying to wait until Armin was more comfortable, but he could feel every muscle each time Armin moved. He groaned when Armin shifted forward and raised his hips.

Jean kept his hands on Armin's hips, supporting him as he moved, but also keeping him from going too fast. Armin moved lower again, his teeth latching onto Jean's shoulder as Jean filled him. He squeezed Jean closer and pressed his lips to Jean's ear. "Faster, Jean… Please…"

Hearing those words, Jean relaxed his hold on Armin's hips and let him move. He shifted forward and lifted himself up. Jean found his dick and squeezed, stroking him as he arched his back and sank back down. Using his free arm, Jean supported Armin as he moved, increasing his pace by small degrees.

Being inside of Armin was incredible. He could feel every muscle spasm, every _breath_. Armin ground his hips down and Jean moaned into his ear, stroking him harder and faster. He wouldn't last much longer, and he wanted Armin to finish with him. Every move was met with gasps or moans or groans from the both of them.

He gripped Armin's hip with his free hand and drove hard into him, Armin's high pitched gasp turned moan driving a pike from his brain down into his groin. He spilled inside of him, bringing Armin to climax at the same time. He could feel the hot spurts on his stomach and chest, cooling rapidly in the breeze and sloshed away with the water. Armin pressed his forehead to Jean's shoulder, panting hard and shaking once more. Jean lifted him slowly, biting down on his bottom lip as he slid away. He shifted Armin around, cradling him against his chest.

"Armin?" He was worried. Armin hadn't said a word. He thought of all of the things Armin would whisper to him when he'd finished, but Jean couldn't bring himself to simply say the same thing. His head was resting on Jean's chest, his eyes closed and his hair plastered to his cheeks. Armin made a soft, questioning noise. Jean brought his hand up to Armin's chin and tilted his head back, kissing him softly. "You okay?"

Armin nodded, a small smile forming over his face. "Just tired." He sat up and slipped away from Jean, standing in the little waterfall as the water cascaded around him. Jean watched as he scraped his hair back and disappeared on the other side of the water. He waited for a moment, sighed, and slipped off of his little seat on the rocks.

He waded through the pool and joined Armin on the bank. He laid down on the little quilt he'd brought and stretched out. Armin curled up at his side again, his head on Jean's shoulder. With his fingertips, Armin traced over the marks he'd left, a tiny frown on his face. Jean caught his hand and brought his palm up to his lips, kissing it softly.

"You're never this quiet," Jean muttered, staring up at the fluffy clouds blocking the sun. He sighed and sat up, bringing his knees up and resting his elbows on them. "Did I…" He swallowed hard, unable to make the words come out.

Armin's arms wrapped around him from behind. He felt Armin's lips on his shoulder. "Jean… You didn't hurt me." Armin laughed lightly. "The roles are reversed this time, and I don't know what to say. When I've finished with you, I can praise you and rub your back. But I'm so tired…" Armin pulled away.

Jean turned and slid back towards Armin. He was curled up on his side again, but Jean rolled him over to his stomach. He didn't have the right words, not like Armin did, so he let his hands slide over Armin's back, fingers digging into muscles and relaxing him. He worked in small circles, down to the small of his back and back up to his shoulders. Armin was nearly asleep when he'd finished. He curled up on his side next to him and wrapped his arms around Armin, just holding him.

"I won't say I didn't enjoy myself," Jean whispered. He ran his hand from Armin's chest down to his stomach. "You're just so small…" And he was. Armin looked so tiny laying there next to him like this. "I was worried."

He could see the corner of Armin's mouth turned up in a smile. "I'm not quite that delicate." His hand rested on top of Jean's and he curled his fingers between Jean's. "I want you to do it again."

Jean chuckled softly. "That's new." He hadn't expected Armin to be a control freak, but after the first time they'd been together he'd learned fast. Not that he minded - he preferred it that way for some reason.

Armin turned his head and looked back at Jean. "I didn't want you to tell me no."

Jean clutched him a little tighter. "I can't say no to you…" And he never wanted to.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, yeah. I probably had too much fun with this. But in all of my headcannons, Armin is the top and Jean is the bottom and just don't fucking question it, okay?!_


End file.
